princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Airgrimes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prince of Tennis Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Airgrimes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Congrats! Hey-Hi-Hello! OK I'm going to give you Administrative and Bureaucratic rights because simply we are the main editors on here it seems. So just don't go on some rampage of deleting, spamming, and whatever it is crazy kids these days do, lol. Have fun and work hard! :3 --Bobbycat1 06:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Im grateful man thanks! And hahaha I wont do crazy edits. This Wikia has been made really well So Im not gonna go and try to change the format. And thanks for letting me join the admin team! ---- Yay! :D And that's a WOman to you! :3 Haha its definitely a no problem because really it was your idea to become one. ^-^ --Bobbycat1 21:10, July 29, 2011 (UTC) HI... Hi. I think is ok, if you create the page is much better for me, but i think that some parts of the wikia was very disordered and not updated, so about images i think that is better, for now , put some images of the new prince of tennis characters even if them hadn colour, so this makes more easy for PoTwikia user, well this is just my opinion, and i just want to help, put the most "fresh" information is better for me. Pd : I dont write very good the english, cause that is not my language,but i try to do my best....^^ Genichirou Sanada 01:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Fu-Rin-Ka-ZanGenichirou Sanada 01:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Airgrimes 10:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I'll create the pages, and also I could only tell on a few pages that English was your second language your English is good :) yeah, I was moving on to the High Schoolers but Ive been on a few Holidays but Im back and will be active now. Also you are the only active editor beside me and BobbyCat1. So any questions come to us. Airgrimes I think that we need to change that infobox to another I think that we need something like this: Character Template | image = | birthday = | gender = | height = | weight = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | previous occupation = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = }} And result: Go to Bleach Wikia and look into that box. If you want some new pages about charaters, I'll create them. (Sorry for my English) Sure I see what this is, it has the previous affiliation and what division and their 1st appearance. Ill look into adding that in. Airgrimes 19:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) But! But! But! But! But! But! But! Don't be so formal :) I'm glad that you are accepring this. Bleach Wikia is cool, I know. But we will make this Wikia cooler! Aren't you? Akimaru Hiranami 20:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Course we'll make this Wikia cooler! Haha and yeah, I wont use terms like division and affiliation. And please click Chat! You can catch me and Bobbycat1! We can write about this wikia and its change. Hi, Airgrimes! How are you? :) There aren't so much editors, ne? And what with that infobox? There's no much of information about weight, height, or blood type or something... Do you have any idea? I think that you're the best editor there! I'm not so good at editing, so. (I'm here only in my free time, so sorry for that. I have limit on my computer - only two hours, two years ago I edited four or five hours (straight!)) But I will do my best! I always edit page Musical. But I can't write about other pages because I can't speak English (and I'm at elemetary school, not 9th grade). That's that reason that I can't edit so much. And sorry for my English! Akimaru Hiranami 11:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You think we should put in height, weight and blood type? I understand what you mean. No problem. Thanks Airgrimes 11:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello hello. I would like to ask if I can help edit Prince of tennis' wikia page. :) I would gladly help! Wikteni 12:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I add a page of "Tennis Teams" ? ___________ Ive seen your edits, and they are AMAZING. What you have done with our Homepage looks better than most other wikias! Nice work! Im thinking of making you admin soon if you can do stuff like that! Airgrimes 12:25, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ___________ Why thank you. I just started Wikia like yesterday. I'm still a noob but I get things like right away. I'm still getting there, I hope I get better and contribute to the wikia :) Well Yudan sezu ni ikou . Wikteni 12:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well then welcome haha. Airgrimes 13:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ___________ I changed something in the home page and the list of School Page . Wikteni 14:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Im not sure what youve done, but Im guessing that the new thing youve done on the homepage doesnt link to any pages. It only goes to photos. Airgrimes 14:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) __________ Okay got it. I fixed it. Wikteni 15:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Not actually fixed yet lol. Half the homepage links dont work. Airgrimes 19:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) _________ LOL yea, I just checked it a couple of minutes ago. well if you click on the words it works, but if you click on the pictures, half of them doesn't work. Wikteni 21:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ________ Finally fixed it. :) Wikteni 06:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) If you reach around 500 edits, I'll make you admin. This is perfect. Airgrimes 10:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ________ okay coool! :) btw when did u guys make this wikia? was it just recently? Wikteni 14:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I didnt actually make it. I recently joined and took over the wiki with BobbyCat1. Since only we really edited it. But weve updated it a lot. and I mean, A LOT. Airgrimes 16:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ________ Ohhh. okay, well we gotta update for real because New prince of tennis will air soon. and I'm pretty sure people will check this wikia for info. :) well you guys worked hard eh? I respect you guys :) - Wikteni 20:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) - BTW, what happened to the List of Prince of Tennis episodes page? o.O - Wikteni 22:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it will take ages and I dont have that much time. Im busy and dont spend that much time here. Not til June will I be free again. And yeah the anime kicks off in Jan 4. The thing is, this place was deserted when I began editing and was really outdated. Not many categories and there werent any pages for any moves besides Twist serve and Muga. Weve had to do the Shin Prince of Tennis ourselves. (Genichiro Sanada, BobbyCat1 and Akimaru and I) So most pages, I dont know what happened to them. I only seriously edited recently. Airgrimes 18:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) _________ True, I'm busy during weekdays because I have school, but I'll edit atleast once a day or something. Yea. I can tell that you guys updated so much, I remember before I joined you guys I think like months ago, this wikia was unorganized. I'll help as much as I can :). Let's hope for the best! Wikteni 19:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) T-thanks for that warm welcome...H-hajimemashite...*bow* Modifying Hi, just saw this wiki through the spotlight, thought I'd contribute a bit... Was wondering if it was alright to remodel your pages a bit? Rename the section titles to make it more comprehensive, change the picture sizes, as they make the text look squished, and rename The Prince of Tennis series info to just The Prince of Tennis? Because this is a wiki, and pages are all about info anyway... Thanks. But yeah I run this page and all and I changed a lot as you can see from my 2000+ edits haha. If your gonna change section titles, what are you proposing? Since Appearance, Personality, History, Tennis Record, Playing Style and Techniques and Trivia seem fine. However thats from my perspective, Im open to suggestions, just let me know what your gonna change 'em to. Airgrimes 21:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I actually did change some pages' pics... The size? You put them to roughly 3/4 the page, so I just made it smaller so it doesn't look like the pics are forcing the text out. POT expert? I asked because I made a wiki for one of my dream networks. The Prince of Tennis is listed on Tube Cube wiki. If you can help me out, I'll be quite greatful. Link to wiki: http://tubecube.wikia.com/wiki/TubeCube_Wiki -tommypezmaster Chinky_candie here Hey. Some wiki controbutor was vandalising Ryoma's page. I tried to undo everything but it only went to "edit page" rather than show the undo bits. Chinkycandie 23:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ________ My bad. I need to learn how to change things so that you can only edit stuff when logged in. Airgrimes 19:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I tried to edit the photo but it kept saying it didn't exist (even if it was right infront of me. Internet has its screw-ups). So I just uploaded a new one. Chinkycandie 23:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) --- Oh alright thanks- I'm Asian and half Japanese so I'm just used to refering to them with last name first. Sorry if you had to edit over mine :c It's my first time on a wikia as well- I was surprised but happy this existed! oh wow I misread your comment on the talk page- you said to write it in Japanese order, but I read it as "not to." Alright, I'll be careful in the future :) Hey there, if you love Prince of Tennis, google "Byond Bleach fade to afterlife", at the top link join it and theres an MMORPG game with Prince of Tennis characters. Spelling I was wondering how we would spell character's name or techniques. I have PoT with English subtitles and they spell "Genichiro" as "Genichirou", "Moon Sault" as "Moon Salute" and a few others. Oh yeah, and how do we redirect? Chinkycandie 00:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Check it here Its at Mangafox... Chapter 70 Page 10... Heres the link. http://www.mangafox.com/manga/new_prince_of_tennis/v08/c070/10.html Bawasingh 02:03, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi! I'm just a small helper that started to help today >_<' Sorry to bother you, but I'd like to ask if you can delete the mistake I've done in the image section. I tried to upload an image but I choosed the wrong one and tried to re-do. It's named "profile". thank you (: Character Quotes I was looking at other wikis and some have character quotes on the top of the page. I'd do it but I'm no good at HTML or templates. Maybe we could include favourite quotes or usual quotes of characters rather than inlude it in the personality section. What do you think? Chinkycandie 05:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Ive seen Naruto wikia put quotes at the bottom so I think we could emulate that then. If your willing to keep it up that is lol. Airgrimes 15:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi! Thank you for the warm welcome. I'm new here and I hope I can contribute more to PoT wiki :) Cyelz 17:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC)cyelz Delete Can you delete "Ryoma vs Sanada"? I screwed up the page and can't undo them. It may not look screwed up but it is. Its the redirecting (What redirect to the page). I'll re-make the page once its deleted. Chinkycandie 02:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) New categories? I'm not sure how to add them myself so I'll leave a message here. Can you add new categories for: Movie Characters Locations Heey imma a new random person, hey um what episode is it when rikkaidai have to do that play and u put up the pic of akaya in that cinderella costume? *hawhawhaw* ? i watched the whole anime series and never saw that bit could u please help me? ^ That's from PairPuri episode 8. http://www.animecrazy.net/prince-of-tennis-pairpuri-ova/ Chinkycandie 08:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Profanity Umm.... look at this :S http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Fuji_Y%C5%ABta Fuji Shusuke 15:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks bro. I sorted it. There's a lot of people who hate on progressing wikia's ive noticed. There's not so much we can do. Airgrimes 16:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) oh, I'm sorry- I was under the impression that "power players" could refer to players with stronger-than average returns (not only players are described heavily to be power players like the Ishida brothers) and because of the roomings in the dormatory. I think Chinkycandie corrected the room description though.Aeirx 06:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Konomi underlined in databooks who Power Players are, and who Data players are and the Acrobatic players. They are players who only rely on their power. Tachibana and Sanada use all kinds of techniques and are All-Rounders. The requirement of being a Power Player is to be an Agressive Baseliner. Acrobatic players must be Serve & Volley. While the Data guys can dhave any Play Style they like. Airgrimes 11:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) came across something interesting on mangafox about ochi !_! what do you think about this? http://forums.mangafox.com/threads/272540-Theories-Thread?p=9122175&viewfull=1#post9122175 Aeirx 05:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Look again. I dealt with it lol. Airgrimes 21:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Airgrimes! We have to think about what we are editing on Wikias. Because we have to respect copyrights.We are uploading pictures and animation recklessly and we don't know about things, what these things can cause. I think that we have to get better. We all... Akimaru Hiranami 14:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Its not recklessly. Other wikias do it. MOST pics on this wikia were cropped by myself. Its fine. Until big wikias like Reborn and Naruto get shut down we have nothing to worry about. Airgrimes 09:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Viking Horn It has been used as a Drive Volley before.http://www.mangareader.net/422-27165-8/prince-of-tennis/chapter-268.html I'll change it back. Fuji Shusuke 07:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Vice captain category Two category pages for vice captains- so one needs to be deleted. http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Middle_School_Vice-Captain http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Middle_School_Vice_Captain Aeirx 05:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Middle_School_Vice_Captain This is the one that needs deletion. Thanks. Airgrimes 21:28, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much !! Sure! :D You're very welcome! ^^ No problem :) Editing this website looks like fun. Anyways, how do I edit the complex pages? I want to add more pictures.